This invention relates to covers for panel mounted units such as latches, and in particular to covers which protect the unit from the environment, especially from moisture.
By way of example, latches of various types are widely used for securing doors and access panels in place on structures, such as access doors on equipment housings. One such panel mounted latch is shown in FIG. 1 with a latch 10 carried in a panel 11 for engaging a portion of the structure 12 to secure the panel in place on the structure.
The structures are often exposed to adverse environmental conditions, particularly water, and it is often desirable to provide an arrangement for protecting the latch from water and also having the latch available for actuation. In the past, this has been accomplished by installing gaskets, seals, and O-rings to latch components that allow leakage, such as lock cylinders, pivot pins, rotating shafts, sliding bolts, and actuation handles.
On some latches, such attempts at waterproofing can be very expensive and difficult, if not impossible due to the configuration of the moving components that extend through the outer latch housing. In some cases, the size or shape of the opening changes as the latch is being operated. Such a situation does not lend itself to the use of standard seals and gaskets, so custom sealing membranes or sliding seal arrangements have to be manufactured to make the latch watertight. Usually this makes the latch so expensive that the tendency is to live with a certain amount of leakage, except for applications where full protection from the environment is necessary to prevent damage to mechanical or electrical components within the enclosure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water tight cover which will protect a latch or other unit from moisture and which is inexpensive to manufacture and install and quick and easy to use after installation.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.